Schaumburg-Lippe 2 mark coin
Principality of Schaumburg-Lippe German Empire |value= ℳ2.00 |years= *1898 *1904 |mass= 11.111 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |edge= reeded |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin is a piece that was issued in one type by the Principality of Schaumburg-Lippe in 1898 and 1904, during the principality's time as a state of the German Empire and in the reign of ( : Georg; 1846–1911). It was produced at the Berlin Mint in Prussia, as can be identified from the "A" mark on the obverse. The coin had a legal tender face value equivalent to 2.00 gold mark prior to its eventual demonetization. The coin has the same composition and measurements as the contemporary 2 mark coins that were circulating in the German Empire, being made of .900 fine silver, weighing 11.111 grams, and measuring 28 millimeters in diameter and 2 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge (140 reeds), and like most coins, is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is a left-facing, and bust of Prince George. The German caption "GEORG FÜRST ZU SCHAUMBURG-LIPPE" ( : "George, Prince of Schaumburg-Lippe") is present along the rim of the piece, commencing in an upward direction at the coin's lower left boundary, curving downward at the top of the reverse, and concluding at the lower right periphery. At the very bottom of the coin, underneath the illustration of the Prince, is the "A" mint mark of Berlin in small print. Featured in the middle of the reverse is the of (German: Wilhelm II; 1859–1941) – which consists of a large with its head facing left and its wings outspread. Superimposing the eagle's breast in the heraldic illustration is a small bearing the of Prussia, surrounded by the chain of the , an that has been awarded by Prussian monarchs since 1701. The is visible above the eagle in the Reichsadler. The title of the German Empire in the country's native German – "DEUTSCHES REICH" – is inscribed along the rim of the coin, starting at the left side of the reverse and traveling clockwise until reaching the upper right periphery. It is followed by the date of minting, which is present at the right side of the piece. Written counterclockwise at the bottom of the reverse is the value "ZWEI MARK" (English: "Two mark"), separated from the state title and year by two . The rims on both the obverse and reverse are raised and decorated with a beaded border. Over the coin's two years of production, a total of 10,362 examples were produced: 5,162 in 1898 and 5,200 in 1904. Of these, 162 of the 1898 pieces and 200 of the 1904 specimens were struck as proofs. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SCHAUMBURG-LIPPE 2 Mark KM# 49 1898-1904 Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of Schaumburg-Lippe Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver